


Square Up Old Man

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [154]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Arguing, Fistfight, Gen, Talk of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Eva picks a fight with a Magi with 10 years of Experience.It goes about as well as you'd expect
Relationships: Eva Lu/Thea Keng
Series: Owari Magica [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Kudos: 1





	Square Up Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Beetle 1208 words at 605 +600 +50 = 1255pts  
> Strawberry 1406 words at 705 +700 = 1405pts
> 
> Eva gets: 2 exp (for losing)

Toli hadn't been excited about this portion of his job, when it had been given to him. Even with the truth of him talking primarily to staff members over certain... things, for Miss Rose, it's made it difficult to keep himself from feeling weird about being at a highschool again. He hadn't stepped inside one since he'd dropped out a decade ago. It... really had already been ten years, hadn't it? God, he was feeling his age. He stepped out of the building, all of these stupid schools were starting to blur together. Where was he headed next? Should he take a break? He wanted a break.

Eva sighed as she emptied out her locker, cramming everything into her backpack not caring how crumpled it got, it didn't matter anymore. She hadn't been really happy to drop out, it wasn't what she planned for herself at all but...she couldn't have them calling her mom anymore, she didn't need to make her more disappointed than her mother already was. Shoving the last few bits of paper and scraps in her bag Eva closed the locker, dropping off the lock at the office before heading towards the doors. She walked by one of her classrooms, glancing in as she passed to see her classmates still in class, Eva wasn't really going to miss it but it still hurt to go. Turning back to look at the front entrance, she stopped as she was about to open the door, looking through the window to see Anatoli standing in front of the school. What the hell was he doing here? she wondered, going to open the door to confront him but stopped. She couldn't do that in front of the school, there were other kids around, nosy teachers, and Eva knew well that yelling would cause people to come look. Taking her hand back from the handle she ducked to the side, out of the window's view to wait for him to leave. She waits until he leaves and then follows him somewhere more secluded.

Toli checked his phone, and decided a late lunch was a good enough excuse as any to take a break before heading off to talk with more staff at another school. He was pretty sure there were food trucks at the park near here, that'd be a good goal, right? That sounded plausible. He turned, and started walking. He'd check his GPS just to see if anything was available before looking around on his own. Seaford being such a hub of magic made them unreliable at the best of times, and he had... a feeling today wasn't going to be great.

Eva waited a few minutes, giving him time to move on from the school before peeking out through the window again, seeing his blue hair heading off down the street. Now she could go. Quickly going through the doors, Eva tossed her backpack in the trash before taking off in his direction, trying carefully to not make too much abnormal noise or look to suspicious. Where was he going now? Going to spy on somebody else's apartment? Hurt someone else she cared about? she wondered, what was he going to do next?

Toli checked his GPS, glancing up at the sky for a moment. It... looked like he was right. Maybe. He'd keep an eye out, then. He doesn't glance back as the school doors open behind him, but he does keep an ear open just in case. He knows the local magi go to school in town. It's only a matter of time before he runs into one. Now... food trucks. Maybe he'll be lucky and there'll be one selling hotdogs! Or tacos. He's been missing cheap, greasy food. Rose Corp caters to Alexander's much... pickier pallet. What Toli wouldn't give for a good meal at Krystal's.

Eva followed a ways behind, making sure to keep Anatoli just in sight so she didn't lose him. Taking a couple glances around at her surroundings every few seconds, keeping an eye out for any other Rose corp Magi that could be around, potentially following her too. He brought this on himself, he should have left them all alone like he said he would.

Toli feels a chill up his spine, like there are eyes on him, like he's being followed. He frowns, slowing to a stop as he glances around, carefully not actually looking directly behind him. Catching a glimpse with peripherals is usually a smarter way to assess anyone who might be pinging his instincts. He pretends to check his phone, as if he's trying to figure out where he's going. Is that...

It took Eva second to realize she was closing the distance between them, was he slowing down? She slowed her own pace down until he reached a stop, stopping herself in turn. What was he doing now? she wondered, tensing up at the fact that she may have been found out. She waited to see what he was doing, squinting to see what he was looking at in his hand before realizing that if he turned anymore he could be looking at her. Eva quickly ducked into the alley beside her to hide, did he notice someone watching him?

Whoever it was had noticed his regard and hid. But... he was almost certain it was Miss Lu. What was she doing? Or... had she seen him leave the school? Did she go there? He'd let her follow for a bit before confronting her, just to see if it is her. He puts his phone away, begins whistling a random tune, and heads towards the proper park entrance. He'll have to get food later, darn.

Eva hid in the alley way, heart hammering as she waited for him to peek around the corner and catch her. She took off her bracelet and clutched it in hand ready to transform if needed, she wouldn't be thrown off guard, she'd attack first. After waiting a minute and getting a couple glances from some passersby, Eva looked around the corner to see him walking again, away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she left her hiding spot and continued following, he must not have seen her in time, good.

Toli continued to whistle, as he made his way into the park and onto a hiking path, heading towards an abandoned portion of the place so he could turn around and figure out if he really was being followed or not. Maybe he's just paranoid, and he will get the chance to find something to eat?

Eva follows him to the bigger park, careful now to hang close to the side to duck if she needs to. Her grip tightened on her soul gem as she followed him down the more secluded part of the park, away from eyes. Did this mean he knew? That he saw her? Was she being lured into a trap? She felt like she was being pricked all over, she couldn't be afraid, these people felt no remorse for what they'd done to them, to Salem and Fawn. To Ophelia. She couldn't let herself be caught off guard. Taking in a deep breath, Eva broke out in a run towards Anatoli, closing a bit of their distance before transforming and throwing a handful of her moons at him as hard as she could. (nat20 - 5 x 2 = 10 DMG to Anatoli)

Toli had just enough time to register the sound of running, to turn and see the end of a transformation, before getting hit in the face with a bunch of throwing stars. He transformed, threw up a barrier, and glared at the little girl who'd attacked him. It was Miss Lu.  
"Excuse me! I thought you were the one who asked me not to attack unless I was attacked first! What do you think you're doing?" (+15 shield for two rounds)  
HP  
EVA: 60HP  
TOLI: 65HP +15

"Wrong." Eva said as she closed the rest of the distance between them, summoning her sword and slashing at his barrier. "I asked you to leave us alone and you haven't!" She glared, he didn't get to be upset, he didn't have any right to be upset! ( 9 + 11 = 20 to hit - 5 dmg to Anatoli)

Toli rolled his eyes, summoning his staff and pointing it to the sky, sparklers and bright lights flaring from the gem before he'd even finished raising it.  
"I have done _nothing_ but my job! I haven't bothered any of you, the most I've done is _speak_ when one of you idiots runs into me! You can't throw a fit just because I didn't leave the city! That isn't my choice to make!" He snarls.   
(d7 +10 to hit, 2dmg, Eva has Disadvantage on rolls for 2 rounds)  
HP  
EVA: 58HP  
TOLI: 65HP +10

Eva threw a hand up to block her face as the lights flashed from Anatoli, "I can be upset when nothings been right since you all showed up. I can be upset when we lose two Magi to you because you lie to them. I can be upset when you kill one of our Magi!" She spat as she removed her hand and went to strike again, the shine from the bright lights still spotting her vision, catching her leg in the swing instead. (Nat 1 - 4 dmg to Eva)

Toli scoffed.  
"Being upset and attacking me unprompted are two different things, young lady! I had no hand in recruiting Madeline or Blythe, and I had no hand in Ophelia's deals or death! Your beef is with _Alexander_ , not with me! I am just an easy target because I look soft, you're just lashing out because you're too stupid to remember something." He points his staff into the air again, several balls of magic flying into the air and then slamming back into Eva with a thunderous crash.  
"I have been a magi for ten years! Raw talent can only get you so far, and you're out of your depth!"   
(d11 +12 to hit, 9dmg)  
HP  
EVA: 45HP  
TOLI: 65HP +10

Eva held in a yelp as she braced her best against his attack, summoning a handful of moons and throwing them at Anatoli only to have them all miss. "Don't talk down to me! I don't care if it was Alexander, or you, or Yu Shan, you'll all have a hand in it whether you're passive in it or not!" she said, tossing aside her sword and summoning her maces instead. ( 2 - miss)

Toli laughed.  
"Learn to put blame on the right people! For all you know I argued _against_ new recruits, or killing your precious mage, or even moving here! Just because I'm here and doing what is asked of me doesn't mean I agree with every choice! Do you think we wake up in the morning and decide to wage war against magi communities every day? That we are just innately evil and only exist to oppose you? How small minded are you?" He hits her with another Finale, tired of her yammering and just wanting to end this all as quickly as possible.   
"I really hope you don't run into Alexander. It'd be a waste of our resources if he killed you." (d6 +12 to hit, 4dmg)  
HP  
EVA: 41HP  
TOLI: 65HP

Eva shook her head, "I am blaming the right people. I'm blaming the people who instead of making their own choices for once, continue to go along with some kid because they think they don't have any other option! Your views are despicable, You could have argued harder, or stayed out of Seaford, You're an adult so act like it!" She moved forward and slammed her mace into Anatoli, "I plan to be however much of a nuisance I need to be to mess up all of your plans here" Eva glared. (Nat20 - 6 x 3 = 18 DMG - Knock Down Stunned for 3 rounds to Anatoli)

Toli snarled as he was knocked prone, glaring up at Eva as she ranted at him.  
"Not everyone has the choice to do as they please, you know. And I don't care why you're so adamant on attacking _me_ for this, but I hope you learn something, little girl." He can't attack this round, but... when he can, he'll make her regret this.   
"I did not follow Alexander's lead out of an inability to make my own choice. I listened because he was _right_ that an unstable little girl who attacked someone who, at the time, was still on her side, and who couldn't follow through on a simple order to keep her partner alive... was too dangerous to be left alone. I understood that if he confronted her he might have to kill her. She'd tried to kill Madeline, before the poor girl had joined us after her mother wasn't supporting her financially anymore, and we were the only people she could turn to. _Forgive me_ for prioritizing one little girl over another." He sniffs.  
"The world isn't black and white."  
HP  
EVA: 41HP  
TOLI: 47HP

"I'm not just attacking _you_ , I didn't care which one of you I ran into because you're all the same! You just happened to be the first one I saw skulking around a school. " She smashed her mace against him again, "I know what Ophelia did was wrong, but she didn't have any plans to kill Maddie! She was our responsibility, Alexander didn't have any right to decide what happened to her!" He doesn't get to decide who lives or dies, he's not above any of them. "I never claimed that the world was black and white, but I can still tell who's right and wrong. Props to you for taking in a homeless girl but she's lumped in with the rest of you now because of it." ( 8 + 11 = 19 to hit - 2 dmg to Anatoli)

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to do my work for our _Charity_ now? Forgive me for working with the local schools to help fund any extra needs courses!" Toli bares his teeth at her in another snarl.  
"Your _leader_ certainly didn't seem keen to deal with her! He practically gave her to us on a platter, telling Alexander she'd failed! Did you think he wouldn't follow through on the deals she tried to make?"  
HP  
EVA: 41HP  
TOLI: 45HP

"You mean your charity run by people who think it's okay to kill their friends? Are you sure you're not staying with Rose Corp because you think helping out schools and the less fortunate forgives anything you've done?" she questioned before slamming her weapon against Anatoli again. "Percy would have never betrayed Ophelia like that you're lying!" she accused, Percy cared about all of them, and she was sick and tired of hearing that he didn't. "What deal did she even try to make, huh?" Eva asked, though she was sure he wouldn't tell her. (7+11 = 18 to hit - 4 dmg to Anatoli)

Toli finally managed to stand, raising his staff again and snorting at her.  
"I stay because the charity is the only reason I'm alive. I'd have killed myself long before this if I'd never made my wish for Miss Rose. Ophelia promised not to attack anyone, and to do two things for Alexander, in exchange for us not hurting her or her little Medic Datemate. Before Alex could even _come up_ with something for her to do, she attacks Maddie and goes back on her word of inaction. And then she couldn't even do what Alexander told her to do, to keep Aeron alive? It's no fucking wonder she's dead." As the last word leaves his mouth, sparklers erupt from his staff again, twice as blinding as before.   
"Go home, little girl. And hope I don't fight you again. I won't leave you alive next time." (NAT20, 8×3 for 24dmg, Eva has Disadvantage for next 2 rounds)  
HP  
EVA: 17HP  
TOLI: 41HP

**Eva Lost**


End file.
